In life, in love, this time I can't afford to lose
by E.R.A.C.12
Summary: Leonard Snart, destacado detective de la CCPD, no esperaría encontrarse en la situación en la que se hallaba. Sin embargo, después de la explosión del acelerador de particular y la aparición de los metahumanos, todo era posible en Central City. Por ello, no debería sorprenderse de estar frente al hombre más rápido del mundo. Quien aparentemente es su difunto esposo, no tan muerto
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

_Lover, hunter, friend and enemy_

_You will always be every one of these_

_Nothing's fair in love and war_

(Love and War, Fleurie)

Cuando el detective estrella de la CCPD despertó se encontró solo con la oscuridad. Su cabeza le dolía, su cuerpo le pesaba y sentía seca la boca. Intentó mover sus brazos, sin embargo se vio obstaculizado al encontrarlos atados a su torso. El amarre no era lo suficientemente apretado para lastimarlo, sólo para retenerlo. Sus piernas se encontraban en la misma situación.

Podía intuir por el hecho de que sentía una presión externa sobre sus ojos que el origen de la oscuridad era una venda o una tela. Lo cual era increíblemente tranquilizador, ya que, al menos, no había perdido la vista. Era un miedo bastante racional, si le preguntaban a Leonard Snart, al despertar en un lugar desconocido con un dolor infernal de cabeza sin poder ver nada. Una preocupación menos.

Respiró hondo, conservándose sereno y calmado, mientras buscaba orientarse en el lugar. Obviamente se encontraba atado; recostado en una superficie dura, sin ser tan dura como el suelo. ¿Una colchoneta? Quien lo hubiera puesto ahí se preocupaba por él lo suficiente para querer asegurarle una limitada comodidad…

_Unos ojos verdes…Un rostro preocupado…Un cara familiar…_

Entonces recordó lo que había pasado anoche. Parecía un sueño. Pero había sido real o, al menos, eso creía:

Iba camino a casa, regresando de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, Mick. El escuadrón de bomberos había organizado una fiesta sorpresa para su líder para festejar sus 45 años de vida y los 25 años de servicio en la fuerza. No llevaba el uniforme o la placa, ni siquiera iba en la patrulla. Su hermana le había convencido de ir, obligándolo a salir de su claustro voluntariamente aceptado. Su luto había durado lo suficiente, le aseguró. Por lo que le dio un beso en la mejilla y las llaves de la moto, deseándole una buena noche.

Sin embargo, a sólo unas cuadras del departamento que compartía temporalmente con su hermana, algo lo sacó del camino. El impacto lo arrojó al pavimento, su cabeza golpeando el duro suelo. Por fortuna, la moto no lo aplastó. No intentó levantarse inmediatamente, recordando sus cursos de primeros auxilios y esperando que el conductor del auto no se diera a la fuga y como ser humano decente llamasé a una ambulancia.

Fue cuando estuvo un tiempo sobre el concreto, lo que para él fue más de un minuto, que se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en ninguna intersección y que era imposible que un auto a velocidad media le hubiese chocado y entonces se cuenta en el peligro que se encontraba. Torpemente se incorporó; sus piernas le temblaban, apenas sosteniéndolo, y su vista se encontraba ligeramente desenfocada. Mirando a su alrededor, esperó encontrarse cara a cara con el infame velocista escarlata.

_Flash_ como los medios lo llamaban, "_un súper-dolor en el culo_" como lo llamaba la CCPD, era un ladrón y un matón que había aparecido hacía un año y algunos meses. Su primer crimen fue asaltar y destruir lo que quedaba del edificio de Star Labs a plena luz del día; la policía se había encontrado superada fácilmente por el hombre en el traje escarlata, quien era demasiado rápido para seguir con la vista. Fue el primer metahumano de muchos otros que se manifestó en la ciudad.

No todos los metahumanos eran criminales, pero algunos de los más poderosos habían escogido ese camino. Entre ellos, Killer Frost y Reverb, compañeros en el crimen de Flash y la pesadilla de todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino. Ella controlaba el frío, bastante obvio si pones atención al nombre, y él controlaba las vibraciones. Aparentemente los villanos tenían un horrible sentido del humor al escoger sus nombres. A veces deseaba que Central City tuviera un vigilante como Starlight City para lidiar con los metahumanos, ya que la CCPD no se encontraba preparada para ellos.

Sin embargo, no era Flash con quien se encontró. Era un hombre en traje amarrillo y ojos rojos. El ozono en el aire y la electricidad que los rodeaba le hizo saber que se encontraba ante un velocista. Todo en él indicaba una similitud al villano escarlata, pero éste tenía algo fuera de lugar. Crueldad.

De todas las veces que se había encontrado frente a Flash, nunca había encontrado una crueldad fría e insensible en él. Siempre intentaba que ningún inocente saliera herido durante sus robos a los laboratorios o bancos que asaltaba. Refrenando a sus aliados al momento de atacar algún policía. Casi parecía ser una buena persona. Tal vez lo era. Un buen corazón con malas decisiones de vida.

El hombre frente a él, no era como Flash. Algo en su interior se lo decía. No iba a tener piedad de él. No volvería a ver a su hermana, su querida Lisa. Ni a abrazar a Mick. No poseía arma con que defenderse y no se encontraba en posición alguna de luchar. Su vista nublada ni siquiera le permitía ver con claridad al otro.

– ¿Qué diablos quieres conmigo, hijo de puta?–preguntó con la voz más clara y tenaz que pudo. Si iba a morir ahí, no lo iba a ser como un cobarde. No había sobrevivido a su padre o sus circunstancias para caer meado de miedo por un hombre vestido con un traje de cuero color huevo.

–Contigo, nada– contestó el desconocido con voz profunda, vibrante. – Es a Flash a quien busco. Tú sólo eres una pieza fuera de lugar, remplazable. –

–Si supieras qué soy, sabrías que no tengo su número en mis contactos. – dijo el detective intentando mantenerse en pie; sus piernas le dolían como el infierno y el mundo le deba vueltas. – Él y yo no somos amigos, de hecho sería lo contrario. –

–Y pensar que te consideraba alguien inteligente. – replicó el otro. – Estar del lado de la ley te ha vuelto un idiota, Leonard Snart. – Intentó contener su sorpresa, fallando a juzgar de la risa del de amarillo. – Esto es lo que queda del gran Captain Cold, un mediocre detective que no puede ver más allá de sus narices… ¡Realmente arruiné la línea temporal!–

Leonard sólo se quedó pasmado, confundido ante lo dicho por el otro, mientras buscaba mantenerse firme y no tambalearse. Su mente procesaba lo dicho por el otro, pero lo que lograba entender era imposible. Un viajero en el tiempo. Un viajero del tiempo que había alterado su vida… ¿Del otro lado de la ley? Eso quería decir que no había estado destinado a ser policía… ¿Destino? Nunca había pensado en ello con atención…

– ¡Espera!… ¡Tú eres el hombre que mi esposo vio esa noche!– dijo al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba viendo, recordando a su difunta pareja y el pasado de éste. – ¡Tú eres el asesino de Nora Allen!–

El puñetazo en el estómago fue sorpresivo, pero el golpe en la cara sí lo vio venir. Pronto se encontraba en una pared y su adversario, las manos de éste alrededor de su cuello. El agarre de acero lo estaba asfixiando. Sus pulmones clamaban por oxígeno.

–Él nunca debió haberse casado contigo. – Gruñó el otro en voz baja y grave– Él debía casarse con Iris West, él no debía ser feliz contigo, miserable cucaracha. – Apretó con más fuerza. – Ahora, me aseguraré de quitarle lo poco que le queda en este mundo. –

Toda esa situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más desconcertante y terrible por cada segundo que pasaba. Cerró los ojos, cansado. Sólo esperaba que eso terminara rápido. Por un lado, extrañaría a su pequeña familia. Por otro lado, esperando que existiera otra vida después de la muerte, se reuniría con él, el amor de su vida. No sonaba mal.

Entonces, sintió la atmósfera cargarse con más energía y el aroma a Ozono intensificarse. Abrió los ojos. Su mirada chocó contra la espalda de Flash, obstruyendo su vista hacia su agresor. De pronto, un resplandor azul lleno el lugar, color asociado a los portales de Reverb, y Killer Frost y el creador de la brecha dimensional entraron en escena.

–Llévenselo de aquí. – dijo Flash, mirándolo brevemente sobre su hombro. Ese instante fue suficiente para que Leonard le viera el rostro perfectamente. No podía ser. Era imposible. Él había muerto en una cama de hospital.

Killer Frost se acercó a él. En su rostro había una pizca de amabilidad que parecía impropia de ella. Le pasó el brazo por debajo de las axilas, cargando con su peso, y empezó a alejarlo del lugar. Él no quería irse, no quería abandonarle. Lo último que vio fue el azul de los portales de Reverb y los rayos rojo y amarillo moviéndose uno contra la otro.

Parecía una pesadilla o un sueño retorcido. Pero si sus recuerdos eran correctos se encontraba en el escondite de Flash y sus aliados, quienes les salvaron la vida. Y Flash era…

La luz se filtró entre los poros de la venda repentinamente, provocando que produjera un gemido de dolor ante el cambio tan drástico. No había forma de taparse o escapar del malestar. Su cabeza estaba por explotar.

–Te dije que no prendieras todas las luces, Reverb–dijo la voz femenina que reconoció como la de Killer Frost.

–Y yo te dije que amarrarlo y taparle los ojos era excesivo– contestó el aludido. – ¿Tenemos que usar nuestros nombres clave? Le salvamos la vida y lo cuidamos…

–Hasta que Flash, vuelva mantendremos las apariencias. – respondió la mujer, finalizando la conversación.

El sonido de tacones femeninos se acercaron a donde él se encontraban, alertándolo de la proximidad de la villana. Al sentir la frialdad cerca de su piel, erizando los vellos de cuerpo, supo que se encontraba a lado suyo. Intento alejarse de ella inútilmente.

–Abre la boca–dijo contundentemente la mujer. Él obedeció al encontrarse en una posición desfavorable. Algo metió en su boca. Una pastilla. –Mastícala y traga. –ordenó antes de alejarse. Las luces se apagaron y él cayó en la inconsciencia.

Al despertar por segunda vez, se encontró desamarrado y su visión libre. Se incorporó inmediatamente Las luces eran tenues y no había malestar alguno. Y no estaba solo.

A su lado, estaba el amor de su vida, a quien había creído muerto por dos años y había guardado luto, y quien le había salvado de la muerte. Barry Allen-Snart, su esposo y CSI, había estado vivo todo ese tiempo y se había convertido en un criminal. Una parte de él estaba feliz de verlo y otra quería golpearlo.

–Sé que tengo mucho que explicar– dijo Barry con una sonrisa triste, ofreciéndole un vaso con agua, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar. –Sólo quiero que sepas antes…antes de todo…que…que te amo y te extrañé. – Las lágrimas empezaron a correr una tras otra por sus mejillas.

Una gota cayó en su brazo. Otra en sus labios. Esa lágrima y su vista borrosa le hizo darse cuenta que se encontraba llorando. Llorando por la mentira que había sido su vida por dos años. Llorando por casi morir y ser salvado por quien creyó muerto. Llorando por todo lo que no había llorado en su vida. Llorando de alivió al darse cuenta que la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

Lo último que Barry recordaba, antes de despertar en Star Labs después de pasar nueve meses en coma, era la voz de su esposo diciéndole que lo esperaba en casa para cenar. Él casi podía sentir la voz de Len como una caricia contra su alma. Sin embargo, al despertar en soledad y encerrado en una celda, su corazón se rompió. ¿Dónde estaba su familia? ¿Dónde estaba su esposo?

Su confusión aumentó al ver a Harrison Wells fuera de la celda que lo retenía, quien después se revelaría a sí mismo como Eobard Thawne, e inmediatamente pidió explicaciones. Las cuales le fueron negadas por días, meses. Tiempo que pasó siendo usado como experimento por el hombre al que había admirado la mitad de su vida. La mitad de los procedimientos no tenían un fin científico, era tortura pura.

Cuando por fin el dueño de Star Labs le reveló la verdad, el joven pensó que no podía sufrir más. La sonrisa enferma del hombre que se hacía pasar por Harrison Wells mientras le contaba la verdad sobre la muerte de su madre, el destino de su padre, su propio futuro frustrado como superhéroe y la muerte del verdadero Wells, le hizo hervir la sangre. El maldito sólo se rio cuando vio a Barry golpear con fuerza la puerta. Al terminar, Thawne sólo se fue, dejándolo solo con su miseria.

Lo peor de todo era la ausencia de su familia. Thawne le había afirmado que ellos lo dejaron abandonado allí en sus manos, en las manos del asesino de su madre. Que ninguno de ellos había intentado ponerse en contacto o preguntar por él en los nueve meses en coma. Barry no quería creer eso; ni su familia o Len lo abandonaría de esa manera. Sin embargo, el paso del tiempo rompía esa convicción poco a poco.

En ocasiones, durante el tiempo entre visitas de Thawne, sólo podía pensar en su esposo frente a su soledad. En la cálida sonrisa que le dedicaba mientras lo veía preparar el desayuno durante sus días libres. El brillo travieso de su mirada cuando se colaba en su laboratorio para pasar la hora del almuerzo con él; Joe le decía que parecían estar en una etapa de luna de miel perpetua, aún después de cinco años de matrimonio.

Soñaba con despertar a su lado, en sus brazos, en la calidez de su casa, lejos del infierno que vivía en el momento. La presencia de Leonard siempre le hacía sentir seguro y tranquilo; sin importar la situación. Una de las razones por las que se había casado con él, dejando de lado lo loco que lo volvía, tanto de amor como por su mal sentido del humor.

Los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas en meses; el tiempo se le escapaba dentro de esas cuatro paredes. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en esa prisión cuando, sin previo aviso, la puerta de su celda se llenó de escarcha, el ambiente se volvió tan helado que podía ver su respiración y un violeto temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Entonces, el velocista observó como el metal empezaba a fracturarse frente a sus ojos. Su instinto le hizo tirarse al suelo y cubrirse el rostro con los brazos.

Unos segundos después, la puerta explotó; miles de fragmentos volaron en todas direcciones, algunos se le clavaron en sus brazos expuestos. Una vez que se aseguró que no había peligro, alzó la mirada. Una mujer de cabello platinado y un hombre de cabello largo oscuro se encontraban enfrente de su celda; los dos usaban el mismo uniforme que él llevaba, una camisa y pantalonera con el logo de Star Labs.

– ¡Qué estás esperando!–dijo la mujer exasperada– ¡No tenemos todo el día!–le gritó antes de correr por el pasillo sin esperarle.

Barry no dudó en seguir al varón, quien tuvo la gentileza de esperarlo. Juntos empezaron a liberar a los otros prisioneros que Thawne mantenía en el lugar: Ralph Dibny, Martin Stein y Ronald Raymond. Al escapar, se les unió Hartley Rathaway, quien fue la persona que orquesto el escape, y les dio refugio en una casa de seguridad que había preparado previamente para ellos.

Una vez ahí, a salvo, el joven se enteró que Hartley Rathaway, Ronald Raymond, Francisco Ramón (el hombre que lo había liberado) y Caitlin Snow habían trabajado en Star Labs antes de la explosión del acelerador. Sin embargo, Hartley había sido el único que sospechó de Thawne y el verdadero propósito del acelerador y, por ello, había sido despedido, arruinando su carrera y su vida. Por ello, en su resentimiento, buscó formas de sabotear al otro, lo cual lo llevó al descubrimiento de la prisión clandestina y de sus habitantes.

Libre de su prisión, quiso ir a buscar a su familia, pero Hartley lo previno de hacerlo, por la seguridad de ellos; no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar Eobard ante su escape. Sin mencionar que para ellos, las familias de cada uno, y el mundo, todos estaban oficialmente muertos. Ante la difícil situación, todos los presentes decidieron unirse para buscar una forma de detener a Thawne y otros metahumanos que fuesen peligrosos para la ciudad, bajo cualquier medio. Claro que, en secreto, Barry había visitado a Len y su familia. Cuidándolos en secreto, añorándolos cada día más.

Su corazón se rompía cada vez que veía a Len, dentro y fuera de su máscara. Cuando se enfrentaba a la policía, por distintas razones, rezaba a todas las deidades que su esposo no estuviera en la línea de fuego; si lo estaba, intentaba evitar que éste saliese herido. Por otro lado, cuando lo espiaba, el dolor de verlo vivir a medias era peor que cualquier tortura que él hubiese sufrido a manos del asesino de su madre. El verlo guardar luto innecesario por él y desperdiciar su vida le hacía querer correr a él y revelarle la verdad.

Len no estaba cuidando de sí mismo: Trabajaba horas extras, dormía poco y comía sólo lo necesario. Se había aislado de todos y apartado a quien intentaba ayudarle. Las únicas personas que dejaba que se acercarán a él eran Lisa (quien era imposible de detener cuando se proponía algo), Mick y Henry Allen, el padre de Barry. Cada semana, iba a visitar a este último a la prisión.

Todos los días había rezado por volver a reunirse con su amado. Envidiaba a Ronnie y Caitlin, quienes habían estado comprometidos antes de la catástrofe y, a pesar de todo, todavía podían estar juntos. Él había prometido estar con Len en las buenas y las malas…y estaba rompiendo su promesa.

Sin embargo, ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar a tenerlo bajo el mismo techo, después de dos años de vivir lejos de él. Casi sufrió un infarto cuando vio a Len siendo atacado por Thawne. No esperaba ver esa escena al llegar al lugar en donde Hartley había ubicado la presencia del asesino de su madre. El hombre realmente debía sentirse acorralado por el velocista escarlata y su equipo para reducirse a un golpe tan bajo.

La ira le hizo ver rojo, haciendo que atacará al asesino de su madre sin pensar en las consecuencias. Lo único que quería era alejar a Len del maldito bastardo. La llegada de Cisco fue una bendición, éste llevaría a su esposo a un lugar seguro mientras él y Caitlin enfrentaban a Thawne, posiblemente Deathstrom llegaría a apoyarlos más tarde.

Desafortunadamente, el hijo de puta escapó antes de poder terminar con él. Ante esa derrota, los tres compañeros regresaron a su base un poco decepcionados, deseando descansar. Barry moría de ganas de ir a buscar a Len, creyendo que Cisco lo había llevado a un hospital a ser atendido. Lo cual no era cierto, el joven latino había pensado que era mejor idea traerlo a su refugio.

– ¡Creí que era lo mejor!–se defendió el varón cuando le reclamó– ¿Quién mejor para protegerlo que tú?–cuestionó con un poco de humor en su voz–. Aparte, todos sabemos que deseabas verlo–añadió, Barry no contestó y prefirió salir de la habitación antes de golpear a su amigo.

–Eres un idiota–dijo Hartley, una vez que el velocista saliese de la habitación.

–Sólo estás ardido–refutó el de cabello largo–, ahora no tienes posibilidad alguna de seducir a Barry–.

Un silencio sepulcral lleno el lugar, todos incómodos ante la tensión en la habitación. Stein prefirió retirarse a su habitación antes de involucrarse. Caitlin y Ronnie le reprocharon con la mirada a Cisco; los sentimientos no correspondidos de Hartley eran un tema sensible, el genio solía enamorarse de aquellos que no correspondían sus sentimientos. Finalmente, Ralph, quien había escuchado todo desde su sillón, rompió el silencio:

– ¡Ya vieron lo tarde que es!–exclamó levantándose– ¡Todos deberíamos ir a dormir antes de que nos matemos unos a otros!– Todos aceptaron que, por una vez, el consejo de Dibny era de utilidad y eso decidieron hacer.

Varias horas después, Barry regresó a la base. Su cuerpo adolorido después de una larga carrera por la ciudad. Se encontraba menos tenso y su mente más racional; estaba listo para enfrentar a Len. Caminó hacía el cuarto en el que estaba su esposo, confiando que sus amigos lo habían cuidado en su ausencia.

Al entrar, el varón se lo encontró dormido. Con cuidado, para no despertarlo, se acercó en silencio y se sentó en la silla cercana a la cama. Como si pudiese sentir su presencia, Len empezó a despertar. Al verlo abrir sus hermosos ojos azules, Barry sintió los propios llenarse de lágrimas por la emoción.

–Sé que tengo mucho que explicar– dijo Barry con una sonrisa triste, ofreciéndole un vaso con agua, sus ojos ya se encontraban llenos de lágrimas que no quería derramar. –Sólo quiero que sepas antes…antes de todo…que…que te amo y te extrañé. – Las lágrimas empezaron a correr una tras otra por sus mejillas, empezando a llorar desconsolado inevitablemente.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo el tormento que Len había pasado, si fuese por su bien. Pero, al mismo tiempo, Barry se encontraba feliz de tenerlo cerca, a sólo un brazo de distancia, y que la verdad saliese a la luz. Toda esta combinación de emociones sólo hacía que su llanto se descontrolará.

Los brazos de Len lo envolvieron, abrazándolo con fuerza y obligándolo a acostarse en la pequeña cama junto a él. Barry enterró su rostro en el pecho de su esposo, mojando su camisa con sus lágrimas, buscando el consuelo que tanto le había hecho falta. El mayor dejó pasear sus manos por la espalda de su pareja; una de sus manos subió a acariciar el cabello castaño de su esposo, comprobando que realmente estaba ahí

–_Scarlet–_le llamó Len, intentando hacer que lo mirase. Pero, Barry sólo escondió su rostro aún más, –Barry…–le volvió a llamar, está vez usó sus manos para hacer que el otro lo mirará.

Barry lo miró, su mejilla derecha recargada sobre el pecho de su amado; el latido de su corazón le otorgaba una sensación de tranquilidad. Len abrió la boca para hablar, pero se arrepintió; realmente no sabía dónde comenzar.

El detective no estaba molesto, pero sí dolido. Podía entender que había una razón por la que Barry le había mantenido ignorante, posiblemente estaba relacionado con el hombre que le atacó. Sin embargo, aún se encontraba lastimado; muchas noches le había llorado en la soledad de su casa hasta que el sueño era demasiado y lo derrotaba. Muchas veces había deseado no volver a despertar, sólo por el deseo de estar, nuevamente, junto con su esposo.

–Yo quería decírtelo…–Murmuro Barry, su voz ronca y sus ojos llorosos–. Pero no podía…–

– ¿Qué te pasó?–preguntó Len en un susurro– ¿Qué pasó después de esa… noche?– su voz le tembló al referirse al día de la explosión–…Cuando llegué al hospital al que te habían llevado…me dijeron…que…que habías muerto y…luego…no encontraban tu cuerpo y…y…yo…–.

–Estuve en coma por nueve meses–le respondió Barry–. Desperté en Star Labs…en una celda– añadió dudoso, no sabía cómo explicar la pesadilla qué había sufrido.

– ¿Star Labs?– inquirió Len, sin comprender.

–Harrison Wells nos mantuvo cautivos a los otros y a mí durante casi un año– explicó el más joven. Éste podía ver cómo los ojos del otro se llenaban de preguntas– Harrison Wells es, en realidad, un hombre llamado Eobard Thawne, el asesino de mi madre–. El rostro de Barry se escureció en su dolor e ira– Él…–

Pero Barry fue interrumpido por su esposo, quien lo jaló hacía arriba para ponerlo a la altura de su rostro, y lo besó con fuerza. El más joven sintió como más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero no dejó de corresponder el gesto de su esposo. Cuando se separaron, Barry siguió besándolo en cada parte de su rostro que se encontraba a su alcance.

Las manos de Len empezaron a acariciar cada músculo de la espada del otro, redescubriendo el cuerpo de su marido, mientras disfrutaba la lluvia de besos en su rostro. Las manos de Barry habían empezado a pasear por el cuerpo de su amado, colándose por debajo de la camisa; las yemas de sus dedos sorprendiéndose por la suavidad de la piel de su contraparte en contrario a la aspereza de sus manos.

–Barry–gimió Len cuando éste bajo sus labios por el cuello de su esposo, deteniéndose a marcarlo.

–Len– respondió Barry separándose, su respiración entrecortada. El joven había mal interpretado a su esposo, pensando que quería que se detuviera–. Lo siento…yo me dejé llevar y…– Alejándose usando su velocidad.

_Obviamente Len lo odiaba y no quería nada con él. _Pensó el hombre _Lo detestaba por haberle hecho pasar un infierno y, seguramente, lo encontraba repugnante por sus poderes._

El mayor lo miró confundido ante la disculpa de su esposo y sorprendido al verlo usar sus poderes. Era la primera vez que, después de lo acontecido, usar las habilidades que el detective asociaba a Flash, no a su amado. Pero, eso dejó de tener de importancia, cuando observó la tristeza en el rostro de Barry… No podía verlo así.

Intentó levantarse a consolarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Su visión se volvió borrosa y perdió el equilibrio. Posiblemente, se había dado de bruces contra el suelo de no ser porque Barry lo atrapó a tiempo. Su cabeza empezó a dolerle.

– ¿Estás bien?–preguntó Barry.

–Sólo me moví demasiado rápido–contestó el hombre, quitándole importancia–. Barry…–añadió mirándolo al rostro–…por favor, no vuelvas a alejarte…no puedo soportar perderte de nuevo–le pidió, sacándole una sonrisa enorme a su esposo.

–Nunca más– prometió éste. Los dos se miraron por un momento antes de que sus labios volvieran a fundirse en otro beso apasionado. Juntos no habría cosa que no pudiesen hacer; serían capaces de enfrentar al mismo diablo y lo derrotarían. _Juntos…en las malas y en las buenas; en la salud y la enfermedad; hasta que la muerte los separase….e incluso, ni siquiera ésta los mantendría alejados._


End file.
